


Been There, Done That

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Deleted Scenes, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11 Ted, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Invasion of Privacy, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, One Word Prompt Meme, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Repressed Memories, Tumblr Prompt, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 2 episode Ted. Buffy thinks about her finding Ted in her room with her diary that one fateful night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Here’s a new BtVS oneshot I cooked up one day. I was looking at some quotes from the Season 2 episode “Ted”, and this is what I came up with as a result. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Been There, Done That

Buffy sighed as she remembered what Ted Buchanan, her mother Joyce’s boyfriend (who had turned out to be a robot that was obsessed with old-fashioned values, wanted the perfect family from the 1950s and was designed by a man who had old-fashioned ideas about lovemaking), had told her that one fateful night when she found him in her room.

_“Or what? You’ll slay me? I’m real. I’m not some goblin you made up in your little diary. Psychiatrists have a word for something like this: delusional. So, from now on, you’ll do what I say, when I say.” He held up her diary as he spoke the next words. “Or I show this to your mother, and you’ll spend your best dating years behind the wall of a mental institution.”_

As she pulled herself back into the present, Buffy shook her head. Ted sure had nerve to even mention the words “mental institution” in front of her; she’d give him that. _Been there, done that already, Ted,_ she thought wryly. _Besides, it would’ve done us both a world of good if you had simply given me back my diary, or if I had calmed down enough to tell you that I’ve already been in a mental hospital. I was there for only two weeks, though._

Buffy then reached for her diary and opened it. Much to her relief, all the pages were still intact; he hadn’t torn any of them out. To her, that felt good. A diary, in her opinion, was very helpful when it came to wanting to express one’s feelings. 

And, as Buffy would only admit to herself, as well as Willow and Cordelia when she told them about his finding her with her diary, a diary like her own was private and only meant for her. 

_Plus,_ she thought, _no girl’s privacy should be invaded._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
